Adventures in SizzleTown!
by FastDetectiveKudo
Summary: After the Watchmaker becomes dead as he becomes killed by the main villain, Dr. Nikeova, there came a new hero to help save SizzleTown and also to save the past, present and future with the help of a Muslim of who always obsessed with Rubik's and a human from London in the future who was the last of his human species. Together, they are the Watchmaker crew! (Based on an RP; AU).
1. Taking Control! (Part 1)

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! It's FastDetectiveKudo again. I am doing this as a favor to nhoxxinh since he don't know of how to make a FanFiction story. So, I am going to have to try to manage it for him. This will take a lot to manage, so I will try to do my best. This FanFiction story is based on an RP that me, nhoxxinh and one of his friends (ZikaGunungDaven) are a part of in the Medieval Land of Mewni. If you're interested in joining it, then here it is:**_ ** _/VAHdhnk Also, this FanFiction (which is also an RP) is part of the Interdimensional Warriors universe. There could be more coming soon to be of use as part of IDW universe. Plus, note that in this, it involves some references that you may look at from Doctor Who, but it's still part of IDW RP universe (which is an AU still from SVTFOE). So, until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the story! Bit of caution before reading: This FanFiction version of SizzleTown may contain some bad words in it. First time of trying to help assisting to make a FanFiction for teens and adults. So, this will be fun and interesting._**

 _After finished eating dinner, you realize that it's Wednesday evening. You check on the schedule to see of what is going on in TV. You see that there's a new show coming up known as "Adventures in SizzleTown" as you were excited and pumped up for wanting to see it. You then go to the TV at the living room as you were preparing yourself to watch it. You then sit down on the couch to see of how will SizzleTown go down._

[The Time Vortex, ?:?.]

The Watchmaker was seen enjoying his crumpets and tea, and listening a song called "In a Dream" until suddenly...

"Heheheheh!", said the mysterious nefarious voice as he is seen at the TARDIS holding up a giant hammer to plan to smash it.

Later, the evil nefarious voice then starts to smash the TARDIS very hard and violently.

The song shudders as it's quote, "Time.. Time.. Time.. Time..", as the TARDIS was about to fall.

The Watchmaker is seen terrified as he takes a look at the systems. "What the lord is that?"

The TARDIS A.I. was then heard speaking as it announced something was wrong in its system. "CRITICAL TIMING MALFUNCTION. INSTIGATE AUTOMATIC. EMERGENCY LANDING."

The Watchmaker was seen horrified of this as he knew this was going to happen again. "Oh, not this again."

The mysterious nefarious voice was seen doing an horrifying, evil laugh as he is proud of what he was about to do. "Excellent..., now then...,"

The Watchmaker then says in his last words, "AGH! NOT LIKE THIS..." He then gets shot with a gun by the unknown mysterious voice that is doing it. After that, he falls down because he was shot in the head.

The TARDIS A.I. then says in its voice as it was about to fall and is about to be damaged. "CRITICAL TIMING MALFUNCTION. CAPSUAL CRASH LANDING."

The TARDIS crash lands into a cave from the Underground dimension. While that was going on, inside the TARDIS, it was flashing red and fires were everywhere. After the TARDIS has crashed landed, the Watchmaker was never seen again.

The intro shows the title sequence/intro of SizzleTown with the TARDIS traveling through time and space; and is seen going through the vortex; the TARDIS becames an outline as it draws closer through the screen, showing the Time Vortex.

(The Adventures in SizzleTown theme starts to play while intro was going on (from Noteflight): scores/view/6e5b4d251ba1aa889c2a32246c196ec696cc94f1 )

These subtitles appears:

Starring Nhoxxinh as Nathaniel "Nhoxxinh" Brighting

ZikaGunungDaven as Matthew "Zika" Walt

And FastDetectiveKudo as Nigel Rodriguez

Based on Interdimensional Warriors characters created by: FastDetectiveKudo

Based on Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters created by: Daron Nefcy

It then shows the logo: "Adventures in SizzleTown!"; it shows the subtitles: "Created by: nhoxxinh and FastDetectiveKudo".

Afterwards, it then shows the episode title: "Taking Control" (Part 1)"

It also shows a subtitle: "Written and produced by: nhoxxinh and FastDetectiveKudo".

The subtitles fades out as the title sequence starts to end.

The episode then starts to resume as it shows the town of Echo Creek on the planet Earth in the state of California.

[6 YEARS LATER...]

It then later shows a house of a 21 year old human named Nathaniel "Nhoxxinh" Brighting as he is on his smartphone trying to call his friend of who lives in Indonesia named Matthew "Zika" Walt on Discord.

Nathaniel then asks Zika a question after he answered his phone. "Did ya move to the United States yet?"

"Not yet," said Zika in Discord phone call. "Trying to find my iphone 5. Using a redmi note 4."

Nathaniel then replied, "Then hurry up, I have something cool to show you."

Zika then says in voice call, "Found it. Okay, bye."

Scene then shifts to Zika as he declines his phone call and packs everything up in his bags.

[5 DAYS LATER...]

It then shows Nathaniel still at his house as he packed his bags already preparing to be leaving his house which his parents are still living at.

"Welp, time to move outside my parent's house," said Nathaniel. He then grabs his bags as he heads outside of his house. He then responds to his parents, "See ya", as he heads outside of his parents' house as he is walking. As he is walking, he then calls Zika on Discord again.

Zika then answered on his phone call from Nathaniel from Discord. "Hello?"

"Hey, did you move yet?", said Nathaniel.

Zika then responds on Discord to him on phone. "I'm at Nevada. Going to California."

Nathaniel then gets an idea to see of where would Zika would live at. "How about you live in SizzleTown? It's pretty nice in there."

Zika then sighs as he is upset about something. "I can't."

Nathaniel then raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

Zika then tells him the problem that he is having. "I must stay in Indonesia for 7 days."

Nathaniel then comes to a freeze, then later responds, "Well, see ya next month, I'm going to move to SizzleTown now." He then declines his phone as he then starts to wait for Zika again.

[1 MONTH LATER...]

Scene then shifts to SizzleTown, California as it was shown a lot of buildings and houses here as it was indeed nice and beautiful in here. The sign says: "Welcome to SizzleTown! Nothing out of the ordinary here."

It then later shifts to Nathaniel's new house at SizzleTown as he was about to call Zika again. His phone was ringing, waiting for him to answer. Once Zika has answered, he says to him, "Zika, did you already moved? I am already out of patience here."

Zika then answers, "Yes. I'm paying rent."

Nathaniel then responds excitedly by saying, "Oh, finally! Meet me at my house." He then declines his phone on his Discord app as he writes down his new address and sends it to Zika on his smartphone.

Scene then shifts to Zika as he sees the message while driving a Honda Fit 2016. He then nods as he now knows of where he is headed off to. He then drives off as he is headed off to SizzleTown while making a few pitstops for a few hours.

[2 HOURS LATER...]

Zika then arrives at Nathaniel's house in SizzleTown as he is heading inside Nathaniel's house. He then rings the doorbell.

Nathaniel responds, "Finally. Wait, where's my dimensional scissors?"

He then opens the door as he sees Zika. "What?"

Zika responds, "Hi."

Nathaniel answers back to him, "'Sup. Wanna see some cool stuff?"

Zika nods as he says, "Yes."

Nathaniel gets out his dimensional scissors as he cuts open a portal.

"How about you go first?", asked Nathaniel to Zika.

Zika was seen nervous as he wasn't sure if he wanted to go.

Nathaniel then answers, "Come on mate, it isn't bad, just get in the portal." After for the past few moments, he replied, "If you don't want to get in, I'll get in first."

Later, few moments again later, Zika answered, "You go first."

Nathaniel then starts to go in the Portal first, because Walt is a pussy.

Inside the portal, it leads to the Underground dimension, and in the cave, it has an abandoned TARDIS disguised as a telephone box.

Nathaniel then says in the portal to Zika, "You can get inside now, it's safe."

Zika then later starts to go inside through the portal.

Nathaniel then asks Zika a question as he sees the TARDIS, not knowing that it is disguised as a British police box. "Hey mate, there's a telephone box in the cave, should we go in that telephone box?"

Zika then gets scared as he replies, "I hope not. Maybe there's cockroaches here or something."

"Eh, I'll go inside it, just see what it has." Nathaniel then starts to go in the cave and starts to head inside the TARDIS. "Hey, it's bigger on the inside! But the inside is uhh, looks broken."

He then later sees a dead body. "Hey, there's a dead body, but wait..." Afterwards, he then grabs a note from the dead body.

The note then says: ""If I die now, then someone who has the most pure of heart and of someone of who has the skill of who has to fight bad guys will be able to stop the threats. If the person don't have the threats, it's okay. I got some tools down in the TARDIS for you to help out on your journey." -The Watchmaker"

Nathaniel then starts to stroke his chin as he is thinking about it. "Huh. How interesting. Eh, I'll maybe be a time traveller, but..."

He was thinking of it being dangerous of being a time traveler and having tough and hard responsibilities about it, but then, he changed his mind as he thought it would be fun. "YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO BE A TIME TRAVELLER AND BE A HERO!"

He then comes outside of the TARDIS as he yells at Zika, "OI, GET IN THE PHONE BOX!"

Zika was then terrified again as he is not sure whether he should get in the TARDIS or not. But then, Nathaniel cries out again, "GET IN!"

Zika then goes inside the TARDIS as Nathaniel turns on the power inside of it.

"It may a bit rusty, but I'll fix that...NOW!" After Nathaniel turns on the power, the TARDIS changes it's console room into a new version of it.

Zika then replied, "Okay."

"Now, where should we go...?" Nathaniel then flicks the take off lever and the time roter roates as the TARDIS fades out of existance, and fades in into the time vortex.

The TARDIS A.I. responds as it was going off into the time vortex, "CAPSULE TAKING OFF."

The subtitle then says, "TO BE CONTINUED..."

It then starts to show some ending credits while the ending theme song for SizzleTown plays.

(Link of ending theme of SizzleTown: scores/view/17c29bcf88e1c9cf0cf70aa5d8917c4e2e0c2563 )

It shows the series' title that says, "Adventures in SizzleTown!"

It then shows the subtitles down below, "Created by: nhoxxinh and FastDetectiveKudo" and "Executive producers: nhoxxinh, FastDetectiveKudo and ZikaGunungDaven".

It then later shows some few more credits on TV from there.

 _After seeing the first episode of SizzleTown, you were seen excited as you can't wait to see more new episodes of SizzleTown. You thought that it was going to be a huge hit as you were off pretending to be the Watchmaker traveling through time and space._

 _ **Author's Note: That is it for the first episode of SizzleTown. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Will release the character list soon, if possible. And then, afterwards, the 2nd part of the first 2-part chapter of SizzleTown. If you guys liked it, come join this server if you want to check out more in here:**_ ** _/jk945yP So, if you guys liked it, favorite this story and give thanks to the guy of who helped made SizzleTown FanFiction possible. It wouldn't have been possible without nhoxxinh! Since he wasn't able to help make the FanFiction come to life, I did it for him and I helped managing it. Also, the Doctor Who parts in SizzleTown..., note that Doctor Who belongs to BBC, and it was originally made by Sydney Newman, C.E. Webber and Donald Wilson as that me or nhoxxinh don't own the rights to it and SizzleTown is for entertainment purposes for FanFiction. Until then, see ya guys later! Kudo is out, PEACE!_**


	2. Characters of Adventures in SizzleTown!

**Since in case if you're new to the SizzleTown FanFiction story (which is part of the Interdimensional Warriors universe), then it's time to introduce you to the characters that will appear in it. Here they are:**

Main characters:

Nathaniel "Nhoxxinh" Brighting: He is a human who lives on Earth. He's 21 years old. He doesn't have any skills, he just wanders off to something when he's distracted and he's clumsy. He has a Glock 19, but rarely uses it, a key from the Watchmaker's TARDIS which he uses to escape, and teleport him into the TARDIS. And his Sonic Screwdriver, which can hack, disable, activate, and otherwise control technology from almost every era, allowing it to remotely control almost any machinery, mechanisms and computers it is applied to, allowing it to open locks, detonate explosives, remotely activate electronics, override most systems, activate computers, and cause some energy weapons to burst into flames or sparks. His eyesight is bad. He can't see anything without his glasses and he needs to wear glasses because when he doesn't wear his glasses, his vision is blurry, and needs to wear glasses because of that. He wears a brown tanned jacket in the present, a red velvet jacket in the past and dark blue jacket in the future. He's just an below average, introvert and he is a normal human being. His height is 4' was originally a character from "Interdimensional Warriors" (A.K.A. Kyle and Seymour). Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

Matthew "Zika" Walt: He is a human who also lives on Earth, he's 20 year old. He has a skill of smashing electronics, etc. with some tools. He has an outdated iPhone 5, a yellow handle hammer (Plainzika124) and a SW1911 pistol and commonly uses it all. He is afraid of cockroaches, butterflies, angry dogs and other bugs. He drives a Honda Fit 2016 but now drives a 2018 Subaru Forester. He's a muslim and he is kind, he acts like a retard and maybe sometimes forgetful. His height is 4'3. Character made by: ZikaGunungDaven (from Discord).

Nigel Rodriguez: He is a human on Earth in a destroyed London from the future and is best friends with Nathaniel and Zaviera. He helps him out on some missions to help protect SizzleTown and to take down any evil threat that stand in their way. His personality is that he's kind, helpful, handy with some tools and that he has got some weapons that'll help him get the job done. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Supporting characters:

Jackie Ackerman: She is a resident of who have moved to SizzleTown, he could keep some parts of himself as in sometimes funny and sometimes wise. She also sometimes do stuff by accident. After an incident happened of where she accidentally sets his own house on fire, his parents have moved to SizzleTown of where she meets Nathaniel, Zika and Nigel of where she goes on adventures with them of fighting against bad guys while traveling through time.

Character made by: May 'The Soviet Weeb' Maple (Jun Jie.) (from Discord).

TARDIS A.I: The TARDIS A.I is the personal assistant of the TARDIS which is itself, it does lots of things like it can lock itself up, detects intruders and can talk and do funny roasts to the intruders and it's enemies, and it's not a home assistant like Siri or Cortana, it's a living being inside itself.

Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

The Watchmaker (Season 3-4): He is a time lord from Gallifrey and survived in the Time War, and was found dead in his TARDIS until Nathaniel founds his body and takes his place and controls his TARDIS. He was dead until The Physician made him alive, and he had no regenerations left until he was alive. And now The Physician gave him 13 regenerations. And now he is now retired of doing adventures through time and space, and helping out Nathaniel and friends.

Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

The Physician (Season 3-4): Before he was wanting to take over SizzleTown, he was a renegade Time Lord, originally a friend and longtime opponent of the Watchmaker. During he was evil, killed his longtime opponent and wanted to try to take over SizzleTown and to try to take over in different timelines from the past, present and future along with trying to destroy both Nathaniel and Zaviera, until he realized, taking over a town is not his ideal thing now due to the lack of evilness he had. And now he's not evil anymore and helping out Nathaniel and Zaviera, and made the Watchmaker alive.

Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

Ray "Six" Deadwin: Six is a 20 year old timelord. Her personality matches her look perfectly,cold and dark. She has long black hair and green eyes,as for the weirder stuff, she has two X wounds on her palms. She's an introvert and doesnt really let people near her easily. She drives a motor-bike and always carries a hatchet and a wip with her. Her height is 5'1. She has a TARDIS named Nightmare,the only friend she has. She wears comfortable clothes but her favorite is blue jeans,leather jacket and a white T-Shirt. She's skilled with weapons and works as a engineer. Character made by: Gulag (from Discord).

Villains/Antagonists:

Dr. Vicious "Egghead" Nikeova (Permanent Villain): He is short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel, evil scientist who is constantly planning to take over the world. With an IQ of 282, dreams of dominating the world and the universe, but his constant plots to create his Nikeova Empire are always thwarted by Nathaniel and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by making artificial intelligences and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Nikeova's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe as he likely would have wanted, and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. Despite his intelligence, Nikeova can be very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Nathaniel and crew manages to wreck into his plans. Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

Janet Nickerson: She is an evil British sorceress of who has gotten evil magic sorcerer powers from being inherited from the Evil Sorcerer Council of their goal being to try to get rid of SizzleTown and to make sure the citizens of them would bow down on their knees for her. Her personality is that she's selfish, mean, inconsistent, and that she is cynical. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Maurice Ridgeway (A.K.A. Supreme Evil Sorcerer): He is a master evil wizard of who is the supreme evil high commander of the Evil Sorcerer Council of who wants to try to take over the space-time continuum by stealing the most powerful crystal known as the "Time Crystal" as it controls everything in time and that the crystal is more powerful than Father Time himself. His personality is that he's cruel, dark, sinister, powerful and is cunning. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

The Physician (Season 2): Before he was wanting to take over SizzleTown, he was a renegade Time Lord, originally a friend and longtime opponent of the Watchmaker. During he was evil, he killed his longtime opponent and wanted to try to take over SizzleTown and to try to take over in different timelines from the past, present and future along with trying to destroy both Nathaniel and Zaviera. And now he regrets all of his evil choices that he had made. Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

 **I hope that helps describes the characters for SizzleTown in here. Anyways, see ya guys later! 2nd part for the 2-part chapter will be coming out soon.**


End file.
